richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto, labeled The Arch Villain, is an infiltrating competitor in Total Drama Academy. He makes up one half of the Outsiders with Sierra. In Return to Total Drama Island, he is captain of Team Snake. Profile Not much about Alejandro has been revealed thus far. He had attempted to apply for what was originally intended to be the second season of the Total Drama series, but his submission arrived after the deadline. Unfazed, he is more determined than ever to appear on the show and has since caused problems to Chris and other producers of the series. Overview Total Drama Academy: Year One Alejandro decided to force his way onto the show by videotaping the private dinner date of Harold and LeShawna and Ezekiel and Heather they had as a result of Harold and Heather winning a challenge. He handed the tape over to Blaineley and it was aired in part on Celebrity Manhunt. Blaineley would reveal his involvement as part of a deal she brokered with Chris and the producers. The producers decided that they could not afford to allow him and Sierra, who was also causing them some trouble, off without some sort of punishment. Since releasing them would only intensify their desire to get on the show in some capacity, they decided to let them in. Richmore Academy refused to let them in as students until they pass the entrance exam for next term. In the meantime, they would be used as obstacles for the Challenge Night competitions and anything else that could be used to baptize them into the fire. This would include being inflicted much more, and sometimes harsher, punishment than generally given to the original twenty-two. Furthermore more, whatever accomplishments they achieve would be donated instead to the school. Alejandro first competed on the show in the ninth week participating in the Banken Gao Gao challenge. He would be among those eliminated in the first round. An untimely insult in Spanish directed to Chris resulted in him becoming the first, and to date the only, recipient of the dreaded Chinko Machine. His and Sierra's participation in the second Russian Roulette was not necessary as they would already be grouped with the losers and be forced to spend two weeks at Camp Wawanakwa to compete in Return to Total Drama Island. Return to Total Drama Island Due to his status as one of the Outsiders, he is placed as captain of Team Snake and is therefore immune from elimination for the first half of the competition to ensure that he will receive the proper amount of suffering that the original twenty-two contestants have endured. Trivia * When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Alejandro has had the following results: ** Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), sat out of Russian Roulette II, and, yet, competed in the special game in Week 9 as part of being an Outsider. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Outsiders Category:Team Snake Category:Total Drama Contestants